Magnus and Alec - Lunchdate Woes
by mutedlikesunset
Summary: Magnus decides to surprise Alec at the institute for an impromptu lunch date as Alec is preparing to leave for a mission. Never fear, as Magnus says. It'll all work out. *a prompt submitted by a lovely tumblr follower : "Magnus comes to see Alec at the institute and before you know it their all wrapped up with each other, being all cute, affectionate & lovey..."


Alec rounded the corner of the hallway and made his way up the steps to the weapons wall. He grabbed his bow and quiver and with one swift movement they sat snug against his shoulder. He felt around inside the satin lining of his jacket pocket for his stele to ensure it was still where it always was. The satin reminded Alec of the soft feel of Magnus' sheets. The thought sent a shiver throughout his entire body.

The jacket was a gift from Magnus, of course. The leather exterior was soft, but durable for Alec's missions. It came equipped with several large pockets within the interior lining to conceal smaller weapons if necessary. Magnus claimed it was off the rack, but Alec knew better. Magnus clearly had this made just for him, not that Alec minded.

"You thought you were leaving without me?" Jace said, approaching the weapons wall. It surprised Alec, and broke his focus from his thoughts about Magnus, satin sheets, how warm the fabric can get when...

"Hello?" Jace interrupted again.

Alec turned around with a smile. "You don't check your phone?" Alec said. Jace looked clueless.

"I texted you an hour ago." Alec's smile faded and turned into slight annoyance. "There's a mission. There's been an attack outside of Brooklyn. Luke said one of his pack members was beaten and stabbed last night, but it was too dark to tell who or what it was." He explained.

"You don't think this was a demon attack, do you?" Jace said, reading Alec's face. He could tell Alec thought this was something more.

"It's too soon to say. If it isn't, things are bound to become significantly more complicated for the Clave to discuss." Alec responded. He tightened the strap on his quiver again.

"Clary and I have been waiting outside for you two for twenty minutes. And you complain that we take too long..." Isabelle rolled her eyes as she approached them. She stood and crossed her arms eyeing Jace and Alec to hurry.

"Not my fault. Jace doesn't know how to check his phone, apparently." Alec said, shooting at look at Jace. Jace shrugged innocently.

"I came at a bad time didn't I...?" Magnus peered around the corner of the entryway. His eyes stopped when he got to Alec.

Alec looked guilty. At first he thought he'd forgotten plans as he'd done before when getting swept up with work, but he realized Magnus was here to surprise him. Magnus, complete with a maroon velvet overcoat and a gunmetal brocade vest, attempted to hide his disappointment, but it was present enough for Alec to catch it. Alec met him at the entry way with a kiss.

"I was just getting ready to call you to let you know I was going to be out of the institute for awhile. I didn't want you to worry." Alec said, brushing Magnus' hand. His eyes met Magnus'. "There was a werewolf attacked outside of Brooklyn last night that we were leaving to investigate."

"Alexander, as much as I wish you'd stay to have lunch with me, I am happy to see you regardless." Magnus wrapped his hand slightly around the small of Alec's back as he leaned in for a deeper kiss this time. Alec pulled back and looked at Magnus.

Jace and Isabelle looked away from the two of them, embarrassed. The moment between Magnus and Alec was private. Jace and Isabelle let out a nervous laugh as their eyes met each other and smiled back at Magnus and Alec. This was definitely something they hadn't been used to seeing. Alec being himself.

Alec's voice got low and soft, "I know. I'm sorry. You know I wish I could." He looked down at Magnus' hands intertwined with his. They were warm and they made him feel safe. He felt guilty for spending so much time at the institute lately. Though Magnus never made him feel guilty for doing his job, Alec hated the time away from him.

"I won't keep you. I know it's business as usual for my Shadowhunter." Magnus smiled, and leaned in for a kiss goodbye. Instead of pulling back, Alec leaned in further to Magnus. It felt like it'd been days since he felt the warmth of Magnus near him. The long hours at the institute meant Alec coming home late, or sometimes not at all as he found himself waking up at his desk several nights the last few weeks. Alec's hand found its way to the back of Magnus' neck and pulled him in closer.

"Should we still be here?" Isabelle whispered to Jace. The moment felt wrong to continue being present for. It was as if Magnus and Alec forgot people were still around. Or they just didn't care. Either way, Isabelle felt undeniably happy for them. "I feel like they need a moment..." She laughed, still standing with her arms crossed. She was practically beaming with pride as she began to walk down towards the entrance of the institute. She had never seen him so happy before. Not even when he found out he was the head of the institute did it make him as happy as Magnus did.

"Good idea." Jace said as he followed silently behind Isabelle.

Magnus pulled back first. His forehead rested lightly against his boyfriend's as he tried to catch his breath. His glamour had faded and his eyes were glowing. Alec couldn't even think. He was in disbelief that Magnus could be anymore beautiful than he already was.

* * *

"Finally!" Clary said as she saw Magnus and Alec round the corner to meet them outside the institute. Jace poked her in the side. "What!" she whispered and threw her arms up. Jace smiled, "They were having a... uhm... moment." Jace said quietly. Clary's fair skin turned light pink as she realized.

Magnus stopped as he leaned in to whisper something in Alec's ear before breaking away. Alec's skin deepened with a shade of red that insinuated the comment could have only been something sexual. Alec looked down and smiled. "I'll see you for dinner, Alexander. And don't forget to bring an appetite." Magnus smiled devilishly as he leaned in softly kissing Alec. He disappeared in an instant.

Alec's eyes grew wide as he looked at Clary, Jace, and Izzy hoping they wouldn't understand the innuendo. They did. They all looked at one another giggling. As Alec met them, Jace threw an arm around his shoulder.

"We better make sure you get back in time for dinner, then." He said as his head fell back with laughter. Alec laughed too. "We better be." Alec said, seriously.


End file.
